Greetings From Apartment 3-I
by ghirahim
Summary: Everyone has that obnoxious neighbor that invites himself over or borrows things without asking? Yup, that's Grimmjow. Ichigo's found an apartment close to his school but to live there he's got to endure the next six months with the neighbor from hell.
1. Check out the new tenant

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Carving the Ice Prince should be proof enough of that fact. Furthermore, I should add that I turn in a zero percent profit from unloading my brain onto a document in computer or even written form. My ideas keep me broke.

A/N: I'm aware that a good amount of characters do not have Japanese names yet they give their names surname then given name like they do in Japan; the reason being as they are residences here for a long time they pick up on customs.

"_Small cheer and great welcome makes a merry feast."  
-William Shakespeare_

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo stared in awe at the apartment building before him; if it could be called that because the building in question was huge! Most buildings he'd seen were half the size and width. No building even came close to being as big as this one. There had to be at least fifteen apartments on each floor!

Ever since Ichigo started college last year he went searching for an apartment building to live in so he could be closer to his school. However, somehow every single on-campus apartment was occupied so to avoid going through the pain in the ass of commuting each day getting an apartment was his only option.

Said search actually began a few weeks before he graduated from high school two years ago. The first real estate agent he had quit after four months of no vacancies then he was redirected to his current real estate agent Shihōin Yoruichi who hadn't given up hope so easily. The purple-haired woman kept Ichigo updated weekly whether she found him an apartment or not; they became quite fond of one another working together over a year – forming a friendship of sorts, something like a sibling relationship.

Luck shone over the duo a little over nine months into searching, three months ago, when Yoruichi began hearing of apartments opening up. Probably graduating or transferring college students. Unfortunately, none of the aforementioned apartments interested the orange-haired teen and the ones that were interesting weren't near his university.

Two months after yet another dry spell of no availabilities, one Zaraki Kenpachi phoned Yoruichi telling her about an apartment opening up in his building – Hueco Noches. Since the building was about a ten minute bus ride away from the school it was obvious the purple-haired woman was thrilled about taking a look which led to them being here now. A day after the phone call, Ichigo found himself standing in front of the building. Ichigo had no preferences in terms of where he lived as long as it was close to school and Yoruichi kept telling him there was some kind of good deal so he should at least take a look.

"Don't tell me you're nervous Kurosaki-chan~?" The purple-haired woman teased clamping onto his shoulders. "So what if this is the first actual building you've been to? No need to get nervous. They say thirteen is a lucky number right? The thirteenth month is full of opportunities."

"I'm not nervous Shihōin-san, I'm just spellbound. How is it that this place is so big and I have never heard about it in any magazines or on the internet? Like Seireitei or The Karakura Arms?"

"That's a good question but I believe those places are a bit more... uh, how should I put this? Fancy? Expensive? _Bitchy_? They're not really suited for a university student like yourself. Wow, that sounded like I was discriminating. What I meant to say was they are completely out of your price range. No wait, that's not good either! Those buildings – particularly seireitei – aren't anywhere near Karakura University and you know Karakura House is booked."

"I don't want to live in any of those places I was just asking why I never heard of this place before."

"Oh? Hmm... maybe HN doesn't like to advertise?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "Alright fine. Its completely new. I'm not exactly sure _how_ new but its considered new especially compared to other places."

"What does 'hueco noches' mean anyway?"

"Its Spanish for hollow nights. Now less talky and more walky." Yoruichi urged grabbing the nineteen-year-old pulling him toward the building which got bigger and bigger with each step closer.

A tall man with absurdly, gravity defying spiky black hair was leaning against the building smoking. He saw the duo approaching and put his cigarette out in the nearby ash tray. "You Kurosaki?" He asked gruffly.

"Yup." Ichigo flinched slightly as Yoruichi released her grip on him in favor of clamping her hands on his shoulders again. "Yes sir, this is Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, second year student at Karakura University under the science department. His father is a doctor with his own clinic~" The purple-haired woman nodded to herself. "He's a cancer and yes this is his natural hair color."

The man nodded. "Good to know. Come to my office." Yoruichi beamed exchanging glances with a less happier Ichigo; nevertheless, the duo made their way to the office of the black-haired man.

Once inside, they were seated in front of the large desk. The man closed the door and blinds before sitting behind the desk. "Alright, I'll be brief. If you're really interested in living here I'll need the damage deposit as well as the key money – which, if you didn't already know, is the equivalent of two months of rent."

Yoruichi whistled. "That's a hell of a lot cheaper than when I got my apartment! What's the catch Zaraki?"

"There is no catch, Shihōin, I don't know where you got your place but that's the way its always been here."

"Fuck, I had to fucking pay six months worth!" She huffed slumping back in her seat.

"I'll need the money in full by the end of the day or, well, I'll kick you out plain and simple. Now, in regards to a different matter I'm going to strike a deal with the kid. He looks like he has a good head on his shoulders so he's perfect for the job." The purple-haired woman sat up straight then rose an eyebrow. "As you may have noticed this building is seven stories tall so I have a shitload of tenants. Your typical renter apartment is about two or three flights but that's not important. I have this 'troublesome' tenant causing others to move out." Ichigo gulped audibly. "You want me to get to the point, don't you? Alright, I need to bring in some new blood but if everyone moves out while complaining about this one guy then that's not going to happen. If you can survive six months with this 'troublesome' neighbor it might make other people want to move in thinking it isn't so bad. But you won't be doing this for nothing, if you make it through to the end I'll give you an entire rent free year."

"You're using Ichigo to be your spokesperson for this building!? Is this the supposed 'good deal' you told me about over the phone? How the hell terrible is this guy to scare away other tenants?"

"Personally, I don't think the kid is bad; but tenants of all ages live here so they're not used to his ...rituals and such. In fact the last guy in the room next to his moved to a different floor."

"So you're going to put him next to this guy?!" The black-haired man nodded. "Dammit Kenpachi, why not just have them rooming together!?"

"Its too soon." Both Ichigo and Yoruichi gaped at him. "I'm joking! Damn. I wouldn't do that – his apartment is a one bedroom." Yoruichi facepalmed, "but like I said six months."

"What happens if I can't do it?"

"Ichigo?! Y-You're actually considering it?"

"Hold on Shihōin. If you can't do it kid then you can't do it. Plain and simple. Now if you manage to do it and decide you want to leave afterwards that's fine too. I'm a man of my word so I'll pay for anywhere else you want to live for the entire year."

"So I have nothing to lose?"

"Ichigo!?" Yoruichi sighed massaging her temples. "I can't believe this! If he's such a problem why can't you get this guy to move out instead?"

"Didn't I just say I don't think he's a problem? I've had complaints and requests to ask him to leave but he pays rent and with all the modifications in his room he pays damn good rent." The purple-haired woman shook her head groaning. "You in or you out kid, your call."

"I'm in." Ichigo said almost instantly. Yoruichi repeatedly banged her head against the table in front of her.

"Good. Glad to have you aboard." The two men shook hands. "Now this is a little unorthodox so don't tell anyone about it. You'll find out there are some real nosy bastards living around here and when I say here I don't necessarily mean this building but a few of the tenants are pretty nosy too. My apartment is across the hall from here; I'm proud to be a tenant of my building and I'd hate to have to come all the way here from who knows where just to fix a problem." Ichigo nodded. Most of the apartment buildings he saw on television had their landlord/owner in their own houses but this guy lived in his building and proudly to boot. Ichigo had to think about that for a second. Kenpachi's apartment was probably like a miniature house or something.

The black-haired man picked up a key from the wall behind him. "Lets take you to apartment 3-I and while I'm at it I'll give you a rundown of Hueco Noches. Follow me." Ichigo and a reluctant Yoruichi followed the man out of his office. "With the lack of tenants the first floor currently belongs to me and my daughter Yachiru – she's one of those nosy people I warned you about but I guess that's normal for a kid. The laundry room, game room, rec room and all that stuff is in the basement which is a lot bigger than you'd think. The tenants occupy the remainder of the floors but the only floors filled with tenants are the fifth and the third – at least with you moving in the third is full. What else? There's a roof – obviously – and fire escapes in the usual places. There are vending machines on your floor if I'm not mistaken; as well as the sixth and seventh. There are ice machines on the second and seventh floor. Each apartment has a back patio – deck or whatever its called. You can do whatever you want in them... just don't try and jump off killing yourself. I don't need anymore bad press. I think that's all. If you have any questions you know where to find me. If I'm not in the office I'm in my apartment which is 1-A."

As Kenpachi was explaining things they walked up the two flights of stairs to apartment 3-I. Ironically so his given name began with an _I_ but that could just be coincidental. "**There.**" Kenpachi pointed to the room on the right. "That is the apartment, 3-J, home to one Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow; I try to stay out of tenants personal life unless it affects their rent money but the kid's pretty open about everything and I mean _everything_. I suppose that's why most people have a problem but I actually welcome such boldness; it builds character. As its 4:30pm you won't have the pleasure of meeting him now because he's at work." Ichigo mentally sighed in relief. "Here's your key." After opening the door, the black-haired man dropped the key in the stunned teen's hands. "Welcome to Hueco Noches. Try to enjoy your stay and remember – don't say anything to anyone. Come on Shihōin, I'll walk you back."

"J-Just a sec." She turned to Ichigo sighing. "Are you sure about this? I heard Karakura Tech's main off-campus building will have openings soon and—"

"I'm fine Yoruichi-san, I've got nothing to lose besides..." He dangled the key in front of her. "I technically already live here, at least I will when my parents pay for the place."

"Fine, its a little ...unusual but I will be checking in on you from time to time. We've been together for over a year and I'm apart of this crazy scheme now too." Sighing again, she patted him on the back. "Whatever you do try not to get swept up in this crazy guy's pace and in case you weren't clear I was talking about Zaraki."

Ichigo nodded, then Yoruichi nodded before heading down the stairs with Kenpachi. So... this was his new home, huh? As Kenpachi already opened the door all Ichigo had to do was take his first official step inside; he toed off his shoes putting them in the genkan then ventured into the apartment. As one would expect it was completely empty but that wouldn't be for long – he'd just call his dad and tell him he finally got a place and he was ready to move his things.

If he was only going to be here for six months it made little sense to bring everything; then again, if he stuck it out for the six months he could sit pretty for twelve more months so he wouldn't bring everything but most of his necessities. It wasn't as though he had a lot of stuff at home anyway.

Still, this was a pretty big one bedroom apartment but given the building's overall size it wasn't that much of a stretch. Shrugging, he fished his cellphone out of his pocket turning around to his front door where three faces were now in the doorway. "Uh...?"

"How'd you get the apartment open? I've been trying for days." The black-haired guy on the right said stepping fully into Ichigo's line of sight. The other two faces maintained their positions on the left side of the doorway. Ichigo wordlessly held up his key and the other two guys gasped. "You're a new tenant?" Before Ichigo could respond he found himself being embraced. "I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika." He said releasing Ichigo. "Damn you're cute; I'd love to have you model for me."

"Dammit Ayasegawa-kun, don't try and scare him off." Ichigo looked at the second guy walking into the apartment. "You didn't even take your shoes off!" He said chucking his shoes off in the genkan approaching the duo. "I'm Hisagi Shūhei. Come on Kira, lets restrain Ayasegawa."

The final guy hesitantly walked into the room toeing off his shoes before bowing. "I-I'm Kira Izuru."

Yumichika reappeared next to Ichigo's side. "Senpai, isn't he adorable? Ooh is this your natural hair color? Its gorgeous! I need to take a sample."

"Restrain him!" The blond hesitantly grabbed Yumichika's arm shaking his head. "Sorry about that. Unfortunately, Ayasegawa's a tenant on this floor so you'll be dealing with him a lot. I should apologize again for that... he can get a little handsy but he's mostly harmless." The black-haired guy in question gave the victory sign. "I'm exactly one floor up in 4-I and he's in 5-D." Kira nodded. "Kira's kinda shy so he doesn't say much."

"So..." Yumichika produced a pair of scissors from behind him. "Can I have a sample of your hair?"

"Ayasegawa, get the hell out of here!"

"Well fine! I know when I'm not wanted. Come on Kira-kun. Hey, if you're interested I work down the street at Ruri'iro Kujaku; its across the street from the donut shop called Full of It." He winked at Ichigo before disappearing with Kira.

Shūhei sighed rubbing the towel on his head. "Sorry about that, he's got this whole 'beauty' obsession thing that's now apparently including hair." The black-haired man folded his arms over his chest. "Zaraki-san tell you about your ...neighbor?" He jerked his head to the right and Ichigo nodded slowly. "Good luck, hey, if you're interested in switching rooms the one next to mine – 4-J – is available. Oh, but at the same time that's right above him so it won't really make much of a difference. Oh shit! I almost forgot to ask your name."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice. Anyway, Kurosaki-kun, I'd better be going. See ya around." Bidding Ichigo adieu, Shūhei disappeared. Well, even if they were a bit eccentric they certainly were friendly neighbors.

Ichigo turned back around calling his parents. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible. The longer he waited the more they'd complain about him not calling. "Moshi moshi? Dad, I found a place."

"That's great! I'm filled with mixed feelings though. I mean, I should be happy that my only son has officially moved out but— oh Masaki, what should I do!?" Ichigo sighed hearing his mother console his father; sometimes that man was too over-dramatic for his own good. "So, what do you need aside from the usual?" His mother asked. "Is there a bed?"

Ichigo looked around briefly before walking into the back where, presumably, the bedroom was – which was also blank. "Nope, I'll just get a futon."

Ichigo heard his mother sigh. "Honey, are you absolutely positive you want to do this? I mean, do you really think this is a good idea? You've been at this for over a year now – trying to find a place. The train station is within walking distance of your university and you've been managing that just fine."

"I'm fine mom, really." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows hearing his mother sigh again. "When do you think you can bring my stuff? I sort of want to move in as soon as possible. Oh! I'll also need the damage deposit and key money."

"Our first order of business is getting you a futon to sleep on. I mean, really? Why not have a bed? You've had nineteen years sleeping on one... like you've had nineteen years in our house—" Ichigo gaped at the phone. Not that his mother didn't have her outbursts but he was more used to his father doing it while she was the more calm individual. "Okay Masaki, give me the phone." His father cleared his throat. "Son, what's your building's name and how far is it away from here?"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure how far it is. Shihōin-san said its about fifteen minutes from my school so I'd say the distance between here and you guys place is about two hours give or take. Maybe an hour by plane? Oh, the name of it is Hueco Noches and its in Kyoto."

"K-Kyoto!? Two hours?!" He heard both his parents scream simultaneously. "How are you supposed to come home for weekends?!"

"I can take a weekly flight? It'll up my frequent flier miles. Or maybe the bullet train. Besides, you two didn't complain when I had to take a two hour train to school everyday!"

"You see how he treats us Masaki? He just wants to live on his own leaving us! He's not even in the same prefecture as us! Its not even the same region! Oh Ichigo why!" He heard his mother take the phone back after consoling her husband again. That was more of the norm. "I don't care how far away you live from us you better find some way to come and see us frequently young man!"

"Y-Yes mom, of course." Ichigo gulped. Damn his mother can be terrifying sometimes. "I-I'll talk to you two later."

"Just a minute, we have the directions to your building. Hueco Noches was it? We'll be there with your things as soon as we can. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too." Ichigo facepalmed hanging up. And they wondered why he wanted to live on his own? His parents were purebred psychos – it was a miracle he didn't turn out the same way. The nineteen-year-old probably wouldn't admit it out loud but he was always something of a mama's boy growing up despite how crazy his mother could. His parents abnormalities had nothing to do with his decision to want to be on his own but he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss their unusual antics on a daily basis. He just wanted to see what it was like living on his own; excluding the occasional sleep over this would be the first time he was separated from his parents.

Sighing, Ichigo turned back around seeing that his front door was still open. Shrugging, he walked over to it and as he was about to close it he saw a white-haired kid walking by. The kid in question paused looking up at him. He had on a pair of dark gray and black plaid pants with a plain gray button-up shirt. "You..." He began, "you can't possibly be moving into _that_ apartment, right?" Ichigo nodded slowly and the kid shook his head. "Alright. Hope you know what you're getting yourself into." He bowed and Ichigo bowed back. "The name's Hitsugaya Tōshirō – I'm a third year at Hōgyoku high school."

Ichigo knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself – this kid was a high school student? And a third year to boot? So he was about seventeen or eighteen and that_ tiny?_ The white-haired teen couldn't be any bigger than his little sisters and they were fourteen! "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Listen Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said sighing. "I'll assume you were warned about Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow?" Ichigo nodded. "Right, I'm on the other side of that idiot so I have a pretty good idea what I'm talking about. Being a resident on this floor isn't something for the faint of heart. Everyone swears up and down that Grimmjow is the sole problem when that's only about half right. His best friend is on the other side of you so you're probably in the worst position out of anyone in this entire building. The two of them talk to one another through the walls since neither of them have cellphones, not to mention both of them have irregular work hours so they'll be barreling into their apartments when you're trying to sleep or you might even be asleep already but because they're so loud you'll hear them no matter how heavy a sleeper you are."

"If its so bad why are you still on this floor?"

"I'm not perfect, I have problems too – granted they're not as weird as his. Besides, I'm not about to walk up more stairs when I won't be getting away from him anyway. Moving out isn't an option because the rent is too good to give up because I lack the spirit necessary to survive. Furthermore, I've been living here longer so I can handle most of the stuff he dishes out. Anyway, I better take care of my homework before he gets home. Its been a pleasure talking to you Kurosaki, well I did most of the talking but it was a pleasure nonetheless." He nodded to Ichigo before walking down two apartments to his opening the door and going inside.

Ichigo was about to close his door but paused. If his parents were two hours away, possibly three with his father's procrastinating, he had time to kill – he had a class in an hour so it might be a good opportunity to survey the area before settling down in his empty apartment; though, he probably should have done that before getting the apartment.

Deciding to see what else the area had in store before class, Ichigo fully stepped out of his apartment pausing as he saw a green-haired woman staring blankly at him. "C-Can I help you?"

"Oh, Kurosaki, I forgot—" Hitsugaya froze standing next to Ichigo.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hi Odelschwanck-san." He bowed glancing at Ichigo nodding slightly. Ichigo's eyes widened. Judging by that look this woman must be another problematic tenant. "See you around Kurosaki." Hitsugaya mechanically walked back to his apartment closing the door. Ichigo slowly turned back to the green-haired woman.

"Kurosaki, huh? Interesting. I'm Odelschwanck Nell and I'm in apartment 3-A all the way down the hall." She pointed to the left. "The apartments letter from A to N but I'm sure you already knew that." Her eyes narrowed. "Ayasegawa-kun said you were cute so I had to confirm." She leaned forward then pursed her lips still narrowing her eyes before resuming her regular upright position standing back examining him. "You know, you really shouldn't wear that whole fuck-me-now expression or people might get the wrong idea... myself included." Nell licked her lips. "By the way, are you by chance interested in AVs we could always use some new faces." She shook his hand. "Gotta go, hope to see ya around~"

Ichigo blinked staring at her retreating form disappearing into her aforementioned apartment winking at him before stepping inside. Blushing slightly, he then looked down at the apparent card the green-haired woman slipped in his hand upon their handshake. He flipped said card over reading it then his eyes widened. He knew he recognized her ...face. Odelschwanck Nelliel Tu was one of the biggest AV actresses born in Kyoto – hell she might be one of the biggest in Japan or even in the entire world! Still blushing, Ichigo stuffed the card into his pocket then closed and locked his apartment. He just shook hands with an international porn star that lives in the same building as him!? Well, living in this building might not be so bad crazy neighbors aside.

He still had to survey the area before going to class so he might as well get that over with before he met anymore neighbors. Needless to say, he couldn't brace himself for all this weirdness in one sitting. The building had three staircases in total; one at each end of the hall (near apartments A and N) then one in the middle of the building between apartment G and apartment H. Fortunately, being in apartment I meant he was close to the staircase so he didn't have to walk very far to leave or come home. He must have missed it when Kenpachi led them up the stairs because they headed up on the staircase next to the A apartments.

No one was on or around the staircase so Ichigo made a mad dash down the stairs away from the building. He looked around once more for good measure before heading down the street.

— — — —

When Ichigo returned to his apartment about five hours later he saw several large men carrying a few of his belongings into his open apartment. His class went on a bit longer than usual so his return was delayed and he didn't get the opportunity to tell his parents who took it upon themselves to fix up his place without his presence or consent.

"Nīsan! Aniki!" Ichigo barely had time to brace himself as his younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, latched onto each side as if they hadn't seen him in years instead of a few hours ago. "Nīsan, don't leave us!" Yuzu, the brunette twin, said gripping his left side.

"Yeah aniki, you were our only means of sanity!" Karin, the black-haired twin, said gripping the right. "I can't survive with just her!" The twins exclaimed pointing to one another briefly before returning their arms around their older brother's legs.

"And I can't walk with you two wrapped around my legs."

"Don't do it aniki." Karin pleaded. "Its four years, _four years_, we have left in that house... with them and that's a minimum! Can't you go to a college in Tokyo?"

"It'll be hard to just transfer mid semester, besides think of it as payback for the six years you two left me alone with them and compared to then they are a lot tamer." The twins exchanged glances grimacing.

"But you can't blame us for not being born earlier!" Yuzu wailed.

"And you can't blame me for wanting to get the hell out of there."

"Hi sweetie." Masaki greeted patting her son on the head. "Make sure everything is to your liking, okay? Your father asked some of his patients for help, they don't mind moving things around since they think of it as physical therapy. So, we spoke to your landlord and paid for everything before setting the place up. All that's left is the last of your things." Ichigo watched in awe as his mother walked into the apartment somehow managing to drag her daughters along.

The nineteen-year-old didn't think he'd ever be able to figure out how she was able to do that constantly without breaking a sweat; they were latched on pretty tight – they might have broken skin with how deep their nails were dug into his legs. Though if Ichigo had to guess he'd say she probably had several years of experience dealing with her husband because Kurosaki Isshin was perhaps the most theatrical, overly dramatic creature in the world and he often got clingy. Any theatrics the Kurosaki children unleashed were purely paternally hereditary.

"Oh!" Ichigo glanced to his left seeing Yumichika – if he wasn't mistaken – pause before going into his apartment two doors down from the other side of the staircase. "Hello." He greeted approaching the group bowing. Masaki, who Ichigo swore was just inside the apartment, bowed back. Karin and Yuzu were beside their mother bowing as well. That woman was a magician – she had to be there was no other explanation for it! How else could anyone move as swiftly as she did without making a sound?! "I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika. Your hair is really beautiful." He held up his hand shaking slightly. "M-May I?" Masaki nodded allowing the black-haired male to caress her long caramel locks; he then knelt down in front of the twins caressing their hair as well before abruptly standing.

"I'm Kurosaki Masaki and these are my daughters Karin and Yuzu." She pointed to the twins as she called them. "Your hair is beautiful too Ayasegawa-kun, are you a hair stylist?"

Chuckling, Yumichika rubbed the back of his neck. "W-Wow... your aura is kind of overwhelming Kurosaki-san and I am a part-time hair stylist." Yumichika paused then looked around before clasping his hands around Masaki's. "May I have a sample of your hair?"

"Ayasegawa!" Swearing under his breath, the man in question flinched releasing Masaki's hands. "Stop obsessing over everyone's hair!" He grabbed Yumichika by the collar forcing him to bow. "Sorry about that; I'm Hisagi Shūhei, unfortunately I cannot protect your ...relative from this guy's recent obsession. His boss won't let him do much because he's a bit unbalanced."

"I see my son is in good hands with you around Hisagi-kun."

Shūhei blushed slightly nodding then paused before exchanging glances with an even more bewildered upright Yumichika. "_S-Son_?!" They squeaked and an unflinching Masaki nodded. "The Kurosaki living here is your kid?!"

Masaki nodded again, "yeah. I know, I'm often told I look far too young to have a son almost twenty." She chuckled oblivious to Shūhei and Yumichika gaping at her. "I guess I stay looking so young with all the love my family gives me~"

"Masaki~" Everyone looked around at the voice before the brunette chuckled excusing herself bringing her children inside of the apartment.

"Damn..." Yumichika whistled, "I tell ya sempai, if that woman isn't a milf then I don't know who is anymore." He nodded to himself.

"What are you thinking Ayasegawa? If you 'help' you might get closer to their hair?" Shūhei shook his head. "We really need to kick that creepy habit of yours."

"Oh come on sempai, you know you want to help because after seeing his mom you definitely want to know how the father looks." Shūhei paused for a second before shrugging then nodding. "Kurosaki-san?" Masaki turned to Yumichika and Shūhei bowing again. "Is it alright if we help your son get settled into his place? Some of my friends helped me move in and I had way more stuff."

"I'd appreciate that Ayasegawa-kun." She smiled and Shūhei slapped Yumichika's hand away so he wouldn't touch the brunette's hair again. So with that deceptively beautiful smile, Kurosaki Masaki put every willing and available individual in the vicinity to work having them finish setting up her son's place to his liking in less than an hour which included getting various heavy objects up two flights of stairs.

"That was great." She said with a smile turning to Yumichika and Shūhei. "I wish there was a way I could pay the two of you for all your help."

"N-No, that's alright." Shūhei said waving her off. "It was our good deed for the day, you know. Take care Kurosaki-san."

The brunette waved as the two of them walked off. Everyone else blushed saying their goodbyes to Masaki before disappearing. "You still got it honey~" Isshin cooed kissing his wife on the cheek. "To think we'd get so much work done for free in such a short amount of time! I'm so lucky you wanted to marry me."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Without your connections we wouldn't have anyone to help us."

"But I only have connections because of you."

"Oh honey, we really need to stop thinking of ways to outdoing ourselves and just be happy!" Isshin nodded and Yuzu couldn't help but gag as their parents embraced. Fortunately, they restrained themselves from making out like a couple of high schoolers.

Eager for some kind of distraction, Yuzu sat on her brother's futon watching the him put things into his draw. "Hey nīsan, can we sleep over here some time?" He made some kind of noncommittal, monosyllabic grunt. "How come you didn't get a normal bed?"

"Your kitchen has tatami mats!" Karin said running into the room. "I know I'm getting too excited but I only saw these in dojos never in a house. Aniki, you gotta let us sleep over some time!"

"I think you should take them home." Ichigo said looking at the clock above his draw that read 11:58pm. "I'll stop by home this weekend, alright?"

"Why are you in such a rush to kick us out son, have plans?"

"Yeah, there are these things called classes which I have early. In. The. Morning?" Isshin's eyes narrowed and Ichigo sighed. "I couldn't make plans when I was barely home."

The black-haired man sniffled. "He—he's a man now... I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" He sobbed. Yuzu patted him on the back and Karin rolled her eyes dragging him out of the house.

"Bye nīsan! Aniki!" The twins said waving before walking out.

Ichigo sighed turning to his mother. "You look sadder than me and you're the one moving out." The brunette patted her son on the shoulder. "I understand your need to be independent and live on your own but know that you will always be my baby, okay?" Ichigo nodded hugging his mother. "Have a good night sweetie, I'll buy your plane ticket for this weekend okay?" Ichigo nodded.

As Masaki left, closing the door behind her, she paused staring at her family frozen in the hall staring to the right. "D-Did I miss something?" Shaking out of their stupor, the trio walked over to her. Isshin wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the twins were at her sides. "Okay, what did I do to warrant this kind of affection?"

"Masaki, I just saw perhaps the most attractive male next to myself!" The brunette rose an eyebrow. "He had long bright blue hair and blue eyes; his smirk made me a little flustered..." He whispered something into his wife's ear that made her blush.

"He went into the apartment next to aniki's." Karin stated as if she read her mother's mind.

"Do you think we can visit him this weekend instead of him coming home? Better yet can we visit him sooner?" Yuzu asked.

Masaki glanced at her husband who nodded slowly, then Karin who nodded as well, finally her attention was redirected at Yuzu. "Um, tomorrow is Thursday right? I'll see if we can stop by on Friday if you want to so badly." The twins cheered and Isshin kissed his wife on the cheek. Chuckling, Masaki led her family down the stairs.

Meanwhile, on the other side of apartment 3-I. Ichigo walked around his newly renovated living area. The nineteen-year-old had to admit, this wouldn't be possible without his mother – it was a good thing everything was to his liking or he'd be screwed because the helpers in question couldn't leave fast enough after flirting with his mother.

Yawning, Ichigo headed to his bathroom for the first time since he got the apartment. Whoever was the last person to own this place was either suffering from extreme depression or really, really loved dark colors; the bathroom walls were dark gray – in fact the entire apartment had various shades of gray until his mother got color happy making all the walls different colors. Seriously, was she shooting for a magazine spread or something?

Ichigo wasn't even sure if colors were allowed but he'd let his parents figure that part out since they painted the walls in the first place. Plus, the walls were painted before he moved in unless they came that way. Kenpachi did say he didn't give a shit about what went on in the apartments unless it involved rent money so painting or any kind of remodeling would be fine, plus the landlord did say that 3-J's tenant had remodeling done.

If this was the first night he would be sleeping in his apartment it might as well be the first night he used his own bathroom too. Walking to his bathroom, a loud thud startled the nineteen-year-old. Ichigo glanced to the right staring at the wall. The thud was followed by a swear which probably came from his neighbor. Another thud was heard only this time it came from the left wall.

Ichigo paused looking back and forth between his walls. Just as quickly as they appeared the noise were gone. So far so good he guessed so he went to the bathroom to shower before retiring for the night.

— — — —

Chocolate eyes snapped open at the incessant knocking on his door – at least he thought it was his door. It could have been next door like last night... these walls seemed paper thing; anyway, didn't this apartment have a doorbell? When the knocking didn't cease, Ichigo sighed kicking the sheets off from his futon then slowly rising to his feet. This wasn't exactly the way he anticipated waking up in his apartment for the first time.

He slowly trudged to the front door cursing the lack of a peephole but the apartment did have a chain which was almost as good; there was also a window beside the door but that wouldn't really help right now. He opened the door as much as the chain would allow glancing at whoever was on the other side. Ichigo sighed seeing a black-haired creature looking to the left.

"Uryū?" Ichigo closed the door then opened it fully. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to school when I remembered that text I got last night about you moving closer so I decided to stop by." Ichigo frowned, "does my presence not please you? Perhaps you'd prefer Kuchiki-chan coming over with her brother?" Ichigo scowled opening the door allowing the bespectacled teen access inside. "Damn Kurosaki, did Masaki-san fix the place up for you?" He asked toeing off his shoes.

"Yeah, the whole Kurosaki clan was over arranging things." The bespectacled teen walked around taking in the overall appearance. "So... you couldn't use the doorbell?"

"I distinctly remember you telling me you'd rather be woken up by the sound of knocking than the ringing of a doorbell." Ichigo sighed; only the bespectacled teen would remember something so trivial but that was probably to be expected for a best friend. Of course Ichigo was half-joking when he said that but Ishida Uryū wasn't exactly known for his sense of humor or basic understanding of humorous things. "By the way, you have some rather ...interesting neighbors in this building. As I was making my way here a really pretty guy asked if he could touch my hair. He said something about the texture and proportion size..." Ichigo sighed, he couldn't possibly be too familiar with the neighbors yet not even living here for an entire day but there was no other person but Yumichika that fit that description – unless someone else in the building had an irrational hair fetish.

"I'm going to get ready so just continue doing what you're doing." Ichigo paused briefly before disappearing in what Uryū assumed to be his bathroom. A few of their friends asked the bespectacled teen to be a guinea pig of sorts – his mission was to scope out Ichigo's new place on their behalf. Uryū was the first person Ichigo told so it was his sole, civic duty as the orange-haired male's best friend for the past fourteen years. Uryū had every intention on doing this anyway but at least now he had an excuse (or someone to blame) for his being here which was currently from a curious and unbiased standpoint.

He was more concerned than anyone about Ichigo's apartment. Well, not more concerned than his parents but more concerned than their friends. Again, civic duty of the best friend. Uryū continued to survey the area. The Kurosaki family went all out decorating this place; while it had a certain essence of Ichigo, this apartment looked like it was something out of a magazine. No one could really believe a nineteen-year-old, specifically a nineteen-year-old like Ichigo, lived in this place by themselves without some kind of housekeeper.

Suddenly the doorbell rang jarring Uryū out of his thoughts. He approached the door opening it startling the man on the other side. "H-Hello!" He bowed. "I-I have a package for Cifer Ulquiorra-san. The landlord told me to 'deliver it to him myself and not to disturb him with meaningless shit.'" The mailman chuckled awkwardly then cleared his throat. "I-Is Cifer-san in?"

"Oi!" Both Uryū and the mailman stuck their heads out the door seeing a grinning black-haired man stop in front of the door. "So sorry man, Cifer-san relocated to a different apartment but I'm inclined to stamp that bad boy for ya~"

"I-Its against company policy to—"

The mailman gasped as the tall black-haired male leaned closer pulling him down to his eye level. "I know you have a job to do and I respect that, really, but in all seriousness you do not want to meet Cifer under any circumstances. Trust me on this one ...he is one scary S.O.B.. The last mail carrier to give him a package was set on fire." The mailman gulped. "True story; there are scorch marks on the railing to prove it." The mailman slowly turned around and his eyes widened considerably at the scorched railing right in front of the apartment. How did he miss that before...? "I promise that Cifer-san will get this package at his earliest convenience." He pulled a stamp out of his pocket pressing it against the clipboard then slowly taking the package out of the stunned man's hands. "Have a good day~" He turned the man around gently pushing him in the direction of the middle staircase. "Oh..." The man looked up, "by the way... in the future if you have any packages for Kira, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Granz, Starrk, Ayasegawa, Arisawa, Asano, Gilga, Vega or Jaegerjaquez I will gladly stamp for those too. Ill tempered, hostile bastards those guys are. Some of them even worse than Cifer if you can believe it." Nodding the man slowly walked down the stairs.

The black-haired man sighed in relief as the mailman completely disappeared from his line of sight. The man put the box under his arm then glanced up at Uryū. "Oh ho, what do we have here? You new? I haven't seen you around before and I'm good with faces. I heard Cifer's apartment was up for grabs but I didn't think it would get filled up so quickly especially with Jaegerjaquez being next door. Anyway but I'm babbling, the name's Redder Abirama."

"This isn't my apartment, I'm visiting a friend who moved in yesterday."

"Ah ha, even better. I just love new blood." Abirama grinned, "I bet you're interested in what's inside aren't ya? I won't tell if you won't~" He put an arm around Uryū, leaning down to the bespectacled teen's height, then opened the top of his stamp revealing a tiny pocket knife; with the knife he cut the tape and his and Uryū's eyes widened at the contents of the box.

Inside the box was a twin set of purple vibrators. "That Cifer guy must have some interesting taste..."

"This isn't Cifer's." He closed the box again, "I guess its a good thing I opened it before someone else did. Dammit, those fucking idiots... I bet they ordered shit under Cifer's name or somehow got him to order stuff for them again."

"Neither of those are correct, _Redder_, but that's to be expected by someone with such a low IQ." Gold eyes narrowed at the pink-haired and blond men sauntering toward him. "We'll be taking that box now if you don't mind. Cifer-san can be quite scary when upset."

"I hate when you two talk in sync!"

Amber and rose colored eyes glanced in the direction of the bespectacled teen. "New blood? In Cifer-san's old apartment? How sad."

"He isn't the newbie." Abirama replied folding his arms over his chest still keeping a hand on the box.

"Oh? That's a relief, we're the Granz twins Yylfordt and Szayel." They bowed and Uryū bowed back.

"I'm Ishida Uryū."

"Ishida? Like the hospital?" Abirama asked and Uryū nodded slowly.

"That's fascinating. I went there when I cut my leg, the service there is excellent." The pink-haired twin said nodding. "Oh ...in case you were wondering I'm Szayel and he's Yylfordt."

"Stop trying to take my identity Yylfordt-nī. **I** am Szayel, the younger twin by eight and a half minutes. That poor sap is always trying to be me forcing me to adopt his sorry, bland personality." The blond sighed shaking his head, "its sad really. Hey, what's that?" The twins and Abirama started in the apartment at a towel clad Ichigo staring back at them.

"Please tell me he's our new tenant." Abirama said getting a nod of agreement from the twins.

Ichigo wasn't sure he was okay with whoever the hell those people were standing outside his door staring at him so intently but there was nothing he could do about it short of shutting the door in their faces but that wouldn't be very neighborly. He walked over to his dresser grabbing a pair of boxer-briefs. Slipping the undergarment under his towel, Ichigo picked up a discarded pair of pants and put them on too before taking his towel off and folding it placing it on the dresser before heading to the front door. "Hey." He said. The blond and pink-haired men just stared while the black-haired man shook his head then sighed.

"Hey yourself. It goes without saying that is it a personal pleasure to welcome you to our humble not so little building. I am Redder Abirama." He bowed and Ichigo bowed back. "I am not fortune enough to be on this floor, I am the resident of apartment 4-M at the end of the hall one floor up. These idiots are the Granz twins Szayel and Yylfordt." He pointed to them as he spoke. "They live in 3-D." He beckoned Ichigo closer yet. "Have you ...met Jaegerjaquez yet?" Ichigo shook his head. "Good. As a friendly neighbor or what have you let me give you a little piece of advice; you look like you've got a good head on your shoulders so you should steer clear of him but if you can't make sure you're packing peanuts with you at all times because he's got a serious allergy to them. I'm talking bulbous face swelling serious." He slid Ichigo a pack of mixed nuts. "You'll thank me later... but don't tell him I gave them to you because he's fucking scary. Lets go you idiot twins." Abirama grabbed each of them with both hands dragging them away.

Now he met more eccentric albeit friendly neighbors and most of them close by. "Oh, I almost forgot." The black-haired man emerged from the doorway. "I was so busy warning you I didn't catch your name."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo, hm? That's pretty sexy man. See ya around Ic-hi-go-san~" With a wink, Abirama disappeared.

Uryū had fully come into the apartment halfway through Abirama's monologue and he closed the door as Ichigo was staring down at a small single serving size bag of mixed nuts. The black-haired man must have been serious about carrying them around at all times if he just spontaneously produced one out of thin air. Who would have thought a seemingly harmless snack to some could do so much damage to others?

"By the way Ichigo..." He stared at the bespectacled teen adjusting his glasses. "Kojima and Kuchiki-chan wanted to stop by."

Ichigo sighed, "of course they did." He trudged to his wardrobe grabbing a random shirt and putting it on. "Lets head out." Nodding, Uryū exited the apartment first then Ichigo closing the door behind him. As the school was closer to his new home, Ichigo was allowed more time to sleep which was great because he needed at least six hours of slumber to function at an eighty percent level – he was told he was unapproachable before but those people never saw him without any sleep. That was unapproachable, maybe even severely unapproachable. The campus was as overcrowded as usual but Ichigo was in a far better mood now because some pervert wasn't trying to cop a feel from him on the train.

— — — —

"Ichigo~" The aforementioned teen glanced at one of his friends staring at him. "Ishida-kun told me your place is amazing. You really lucked out getting a place so close by and to be living on your own too? My folks will probably never let me leave which is odd because most parents can't wait for their kids to leave the house. I think ours are the only antithesis to that statement. How did you manage to win them over?"

"That's a good question. I guess the money coming out for commuting helped me out."

"So, is your place all set up? Kuchiki-chan's been asking about coming over and I can't help but be curious myself. I know Ishida-kun had to go first since he's your best friend and whatever but what about the rest of us?"

"Don't start Kojima." Uryū began adjusting his glasses approaching the duo. "Just because Ichigo has two little sisters doesn't mean he'll cave to your demands so pitifully."

"What you need is a woman's touch~" A black-haired girl said popping up from behind Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun is quite chivalrous after all. Who says chivalry is dead?"

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head. "Not you too Rukia?" Beaming, the black-haired girl nodded. "Why are you all so obsessed with my apartment? You live in a place with your brother and Uryū's had his own place since junior high."

"Yeah... but this is you Ichigo, the _proud_ product of two successful individuals. You're a parent's wet dream my friend, we thought you'd be coasting along that ride until it was over."

"Mizuiro's right." Rukia added. "My father only let me leave if Byakuya-nī came with me and even now he still checks up on me; I'm thinking of moving back in to save him the trouble." She sighed.

"Hey! We're getting off topic." Mizuiro interrupted, "are you going to show us your place or not man? I kind of have plans later."

"Argh! Fine, you guys can come over today but that's it! I have homework and I'm still not all that used to my place yet." Rukia and Mizuiro high-fived one another. "Lets go before I change my mind."

"Wait a minute Ichigo, I need to tell Byakuya-nī so he can come along too because I know he's curious~" Ichigo gaped watching Rukia walk off with her cellphone in her hand.

"You know, I never pegged Byakuya as the _curious_ type." Ichigo said frowning and Uryū and Mizuiro nodded in agreement.

"So, do we need the train or are we hoofing it?"

"Uh, we're ...hoofing it I guess. Whatever. Its about twenty minutes away anyway." He glanced at Mizuiro, "if you're going to bitch about walking you can take the train home."

"Bitch? Me? I wasn't going to!" Mizuiro shook his arms defensively. "A nice brisk walk in this lovely late spring weather is exactly what we need." He nodded to himself.

"Lets get this over with..."

— — — —

After a twenty five minute walk with minimal complaints, the group made it to the Hueco Noches apartment building. "This place is beautiful Ichigo." Rukia said looking around, "does your apartment look as good as the building does on the outside?"

"I'll leave that up to your opinion." Mizuiro glanced at the bespectacled teen who shrugged nonchalantly. Two flights of stairs later had them walking down the third floor bypassing apartment 3-H before going to their destination.

"Hey, its 3-I, what a coincidence right?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the black-haired teen. As he was putting the key into the door he heard someone call out to him.

"Kurosaki-kun~" Everyone glanced to the right seeing nothing, then they glanced to the left which was also empty. Eyebrows furrowing, Ichigo unlocked the door before heading to the middle staircase pausing when he saw Nelliel panting in front of him. "Ah! Oh?" The green-haired woman tilted her body to the left seeing Ichigo's friends staring at her wide-eyed. "You have visitors. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm—"

"O-Odelschwanck-san." Rukia croaked out. "I-I love your films!" Mizuiro could only nod his agreement.

"Well its always nice to meet fans." Smiling she leaned forward kissing both Rukia and Mizuiro on the cheek. She then kissed Uryū on the cheek too. "Ah, and—"

"I'm fine, thank you." Byakuya said earning a shrug from Nelliel.

"I-I'm Kuchiki Rukia." The teen in question began, "t-that's my brother Byakuya and—"

"I'm Kojima Mizuiro." The black-haired teen squeaked out.

"And I'm Ishida Uryū."

It wasn't often he saw his friends get starstruck, especially considering this was the first star they were introduced to. Ichigo was honestly surprised Mizuiro didn't turn up the charm on Nelliel but his shock must have been controlling him because he was still frozen in place. "So, Kurosaki-kun, did you meet Jaegerjaquez yet?" Ichigo shook his head not entirely sure if he even wanted to since everyone kept asking; however, he had to eventually if he was supposed to survive six months as his neighbor in order to get his free rent – then again not meeting him could be consider a cop out as he would be his neighbor and surviving not to mention it won't be violating the agreement chalking it up to their schedules not meeting up or some bull like that. But no, Ichigo didn't do anything half-assed and he was an honest guy so he'd put his big boy pants on and meet his neighbor whether he wanted to or not. "Well, I sort of have to ask him something so you're welcome to join me if you want?"

"Sure!" Rukia and Mizuiro said each grabbing one of Nelliel's arms. They both turned to Ichigo, "lets get a move on Kurosaki." They said in unison. Sighing, Ichigo nodded. It was due or die now. He didn't really have anything to lose anyway, aside from his sanity, so why the hell not?


	2. What the hell is with this place!

_8:01pm; 9-21-13: ¥2300 = $23.15_

"_Last night I dreamed I ate a ten-pound marshmallow, and when I woke up the pillow was gone."  
-Tommy Cooper_

* * *

Rukia, Mizuiro, Byakuya, Uryū and a reluctant Ichigo all followed Nelliel to Grimmjow's apartment which wasn't far considering it was next door. As soon as the green-haired woman knocked on the door it opened. A brunet came out of the door staring at the group as he closed the door behind him. "Uh, Grimmjow's not in if you're looking for him."

"Damn, really?" Nelliel asked with a sigh. She turned to the group. "Sorry. Guess his scheduling is crazier than I thought."

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude but are you by chance living in 3-I?" The brunet asked and Ichigo nodded. "Oh! I am so sorry... I mean— _no!_ That didn't come out right. Crap! I'm Asano Keigo." He said bowing. "I figured I should introduce myself first. It may not seem like it but I'm one of Grimmjow's friends. I live on the second floor; apartment 2-C to be precise. To be honest I was actually gunning for apartment 3-I when I first moved in but it was occupied by Cifer-san."

"You're babbling Asano-kun."

"W-Was I really?"

"This guy is Kurosaki Ichigo and these are his friends Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ishida Uryū and Kojima—"

"Mizuiro." The black-haired teen in question replied. "Its nice meeting you Asano-kun." Oh, now Mizuiro began flirting? His initial shock with meeting Nelliel must have worn off. Then again, he might have been more interested in this guy than Nelliel to turn on the charm during their first meeting.

"So, what did you guys want with Grimmjow?"

"Kurosaki-kun hasn't met him yet." Eyes widening, Keigo glanced at Ichigo. "Yup. So I figured I'd save him the trouble and help out but I guess I can't. Now I gotta get to work. Always a pleasure Kurosaki-kun, later Asano-kun. Nice meeting the rest of you~" The group watched Nelliel walk down the stairs.

"So... Asano-kun, are you busy? We were gonna hang out in Ichigo's place."

"I—"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nelliel began reappearing, "Ayasegawa said if anyone entered Kurosaki-kun's apartment before he officially got invited in he'd gut them like a fish. Bye~" She merrily left.

"Uh, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your invitation this time but lets take a rain check. I'll see you guys around, nice meeting all of you." Keigo waved as he walked off down the stairs.

"He was nice." Ichigo shook his head, "apartment 2-C huh? I think I need to visit you more often Ichigo."

"You always were into the scrawny type." Uryū said adjusting his glasses.

"And you were always into the unobtainable types." Mizuiro countered smirking as Uryū glared at him. "What? An eye for an eye Ishida-kun."

"I didn't bring you two here to argue." They both sighed staring at Ichigo. "You saw my place now kindly go the hell home so I can study and do some homework."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Ichigo? Your neighbors seem really friendly~" Rukia grinned at him. "And you were always getting friendly with the neighbors." Ichigo stared at the black-haired teen waggling her eyebrows.

"Now now Rukia-chan, we shouldn't tease Ichigo." Uryū said adjusting his glasses once more. "Besides, I bet he won't even do anything no matter how hard they come onto him." The bespectacled teen shrugged, "lets just focus on studying now."

"What? I never said anything about a group study session. Go to your own homes!"

"But Ichigo... we're already here." Mizuiro, Rukia and Uryū said in unison as they walked into apartment 3-I.

Ichigo sighed watching Byakuya enter the apartment next, "fine!" Ichigo walked inside closing the door behind him. "We'll study together then once we're done get the hell out and go to your own places of residency."

"Damn Ichigo, you sound like a broken record." Rukia said sighing. "So, exactly how much did you say a room costs? I might think about moving here, huh nīsan?"

"Out of the question." Was the reply the otherwise silent Byakuya gave her. Rukia couldn't help but pout at that response. She expected him to say no but 'out of the question?'

"Well my lease is almost up." Uryū said, "but I'm not sure I want to live in the same building as Ichigo... again."

"That's right." Mizuiro stated nodding. "You lived in that fancy apartment building when you were three... before the clinic opened. You know, I may not live on my own but I'm lucky to have three friends with places of their own~"

"Yeah, well you're about to be banned from one."

"Oh come on Ichigo, don't be like that." Mizuiro chuckled, "say what time is it? I'm hungry."

"Oh shit!" Uryū exclaimed. "I promised my grandfather I'd come home for dinner tonight."

"Ah!" Rukia gasped. "We told dad we'd have dinner at the house too!"

"How did you manage to promise the same thing for the same night... again?" Rukia and Uryū exchanged glances before turning to Ichigo shrugging. "Well I'd hate to interrupt family time so don't mind me. I'll get by somehow." The group dispersed going to their homes leaving Ichigo to enjoy the emptiness of his new apartment. He thought of visiting his parents but by the time he would get there dinner would be over as it was 6pm now. Maybe he'd visit them in the morning or the afternoon? Ah what the hell. Knowing them they would be expecting him to come over then they would somehow convince him to stay the night.

— — — —

So approximately two hours and thirty-seven minutes later, Ichigo found himself standing in front of the Kurosaki clinic – his former place of residence before moving out yesterday afternoon. There was no point in getting sentimental since he hadn't been gone for long; it was about twenty five hours or so. As soon as Ichigo put one foot into the house his sisters tackled him against the doorway. "Aniki! Nīsan!" They greeted simultaneously.

"Is that Ichigo?" An apron clad Isshin asked coming into the hall. "Masaki, you owe me ¥2300~. You're just in time for dinner son. Yuzu, Karin let go of your brother and wash your hands." Dejectedly, the twins complied releasing their brother and walking off.

"Why are you so calm dad?" Ichigo asked toeing off his shoes and fully stepping into the house. "You're usually the first to greet me." And by greet Ichigo meant attack. His father had this unusual and annoying habit of attacking him whenever he stepped foot into the house.

"I'm busy in the kitchen, not that I'm not happy to see my growing boy who lives by himself." Ichigo sighed. "How was school?"

"Good I guess."

"Ichigo." Masaki walked into the hall putting an arm around her husband's shoulder. "You're just in time for dinner honey; your father cooked today. I told him you probably wouldn't stop by but he assured me that you would and here you are." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'll get the money after dinner."

"You two seriously bet if I'd show up or not?" They nodded hugging one another. Ichigo remained expressionless as his parents cooed at one another. Even after twenty-four years his parents were still madly and openly in love/affectionate with one another. The orange-haired male supposed that was good since most married couples couldn't stand one another mere weeks into their commitment but not his parents – they went on as if they were dating and not married for about half their lives; in fact, most said their PDA was often nauseating at times. Ichigo had no idea how many years they were truly together but his mother told him they were married four years before he was born.

"Hey nīsan." Yuzu said coming out of the kitchen, "can we go to your place again? You know, now that you've settled in?"

Karin locked her hands behind her head coming out of the kitchen as well. "Basically we all, well all of us except mom, saw this hot blue-haired guy and we kinda want to see him again."

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed blushing furiously.

"What? Don't get all embarrassed now, its the truth. Just ask the old man if you don't believe us aniki." Ichigo turned to his father who was nodding. "So, long story short, when is it?"

Ichigo frowned slightly. "What apartment did he come out of?"

"The one next to yours... on the right. I think it was 3-J if I'm not mistaken." Isshin replied nodding once more. Resisting the urge to facepalm, Ichigo's frown deepened. So they saw Grimmjow before he did. Ichigo wasn't certain if it was a good or bad thing. Everyone only warned him about his neighbor's odd quirks but not one person spoke of his appearance but his family seemed to be smitten with it if they were raring to go and see him again. But he couldn't bring them over to see him if they never met before, that would just be weird.

"Alright, alright." Masaki said clapping her hands together. "We can ask Ichigo all about this man I've never seen after we eat."

"Don't feel too bad mom, I haven't seen him yet either." The twins gasped.

"I hope we're not going to be eating dinner with Ichigo every night. It would defeat the purpose of him leaving."

"Of course not." Masaki exclaimed slapping her husband on the back. "You were the one that knew he'd come over tonight. Besides, Ichigo might be busy with classes but dinner at least once every week is a must." Ichigo sighed. "Oh! I'm guessing tonight is that 'once a week.'"

"Honey, even once a week might be too much." Isshin straightened up as Masaki glared at him. "I-I mean, he is going to be twenty in a month."

"What are you implying Isshin?" Masaki asked folding her arms over her chest. It was one of those rare times that the brunette called her husband by his given name and not one of their many adorable pet names, in short it meant she was on the verge of being pissed at him.

"I-I'm not implying anything but we don't want to butt in on—"

"On what? Are you filling my baby's head with strange ideas just because he lives alone?!"

"O-Of course not pudding! I'm just saying he's almost legal and—" Masaki fixed him with a glare that effectively shut him up. Ichigo sighed. He understood what his father was trying to do but the poor man was just digging a deeper hole he couldn't possibly get out of, plus the man was virtually powerless against his wife. Despite their intense physical altercations, Ichigo was quite close to his father. Sure, growing up he was closer to his mother being known as a mama's boy but the older he got the closer he and his father became. As the only other male in the vicinity Isshin and Ichigo spoke about things that Ichigo couldn't possibly talk to his mother about. They had the sex talk and Ichigo told his father of the his first time and while Isshin did freak out and even cry a little the incident brought them closer together. Masaki would undoubtedly flip her lid knowing her son was sexually active and bisexually active to boot. Though Ichigo had to wonder if she truly didn't know or if she was feigning innocence – denial appeared to be a parent's best defense after all.

"Enough with this subject, lets enjoy some dessert that your father made." The twins cheered. After every dinner in the Kurosaki home, with this one being no exception, they played a few games then watched a little television while talking about their days. All in all, it was fun just like always – the only difference being Ichigo left instead of heading to his room. While his mother told him he could just sleep over whenever he figured that would defeat the purpose of him moving out in the first place and just what was that purpose exactly? Ichigo loved his family dearly and as much as he didn't want to be away from them and all their craziness and extreme doting he had to assert his independence not only because he was almost twenty but because he had two successful parents. Everyone automatically assumed he was riding the coattails of his parents success and was practically incapable of doing a damn thing for himself. Well Ichigo wasn't just some well-off borderline rich kid that couldn't fend for himself. He got into his school based on his intellect and not his parents influence.

The train ride back to his apartment seemed longer than usual with its emptiness. It was around midnight when Ichigo tiredly slunk into his apartment. While inside he kicked his shoes off then hastily undressed down to his boxers before falling weightlessly onto his futon.

— — — —

Ichigo awoke to a loud explosion that had him bolt upright and look around in mild delirium. This was the second day in a row he received a less than normal and quite frankly unwelcome awakening – what was the purpose of having an alarm if he kept waking up before it?! Furrowing his eyebrows he took off his alarm that was set to go off in a half hour.

The clock read six thirty so Ichigo stretched and yawned intent on starting with his day but froze when he heard the door of the apartment next to his open then slam shut. Before he could try to figure out which side the noise came from he heard several more doors open then close.

For fuck's sake the walls in this place couldn't be that thin, could they? Ichigo frowned; perhaps the neighbors were just too damn loud? "What the fuck was that noise!?" He heard someone yell followed by several heavy footsteps that signaled multiple people in the area.

"Oh shit, you blew up your apartment again and another one!?" Another voice called out and Ichigo's eyes widened. This happened before? And another apartment blew up too?

"I think you startled the entire third floor with that explosion." A third, unfamiliar voice said.

"Fuck the floor, the entire building heard that shit!"

"Would you lot shut up!" Another voice, a bit angrier than the rest, yelled as yet another door opened then closed. "Shit, ya alright Grimm?"

"Super-fucking-duper."

"How are you going to pay for damaging my wall Jaegerjaquez?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he finally recognized someone's voice. It was too much to try and keep up with everyone just by the sound of their voice especially when he only recognized one voice so far. There was a window beside the door in his apartment so Ichigo crawled over to the windowsill and looked up trying to see what the hell was going on out there. He couldn't help but feel like some kind of prowler staring at all these people hanging outside his apartment but he couldn't think of any other way to see them without exposing his half-dressed body on such short notice. Besides, what the hell were they doing hanging out directly in front of his apartment anyway!?

Ichigo peered up seeing nothing but pants covered legs except for one pair of short-clad tanned legs. "I'll figure somethin' out... lets just crash with Gilga until then?"

"Did he even hear anything? His door didn't open."

"Let me stay with you."

"Fuck no, just stay at Cifer's old place—"

"Uh, that's not possible I'm afraid." That sounded like Yumichika's voice. Ichigo saw the black-haired man leaning against the scorched railing frowning. "I don't even want to know how you got in there before but someone lives there now."

"What?! Someone lives in 3-I?!" Was the collective question at least four separate people asked.

"So you mean to tell me that fucker had the nerve to apartment block me then he just up and leaves? I'll break his fucking neck next time I see him."

"Why wait, he lives three floors up." Abirama said coming into Ichigo's line of sight. "But on the subject of the newbie, he's pretty easy on the eyes. Saw him briefly a few days ago. Got one hell of a body too."

There was a brief, unsettling silence before someone chimed in. "Ah, that's right! He was half naked when we saw him."

"Is this guy another Grimmjow, answering the door half naked?"

"Hey, I don't mind. Clothes are overrated anyway."

"I'm staying with Asano until you fix my shit." Ichigo saw the tiny white-haired teen, who was perfectly visible at that angle due to his height, walk past a couple of people still standing in front of his apartment.

"Are you gonna tell Zaraki-san about this?" Yumichika asked pushing himself off the railing.

"Before you do that let me see what happened in there." Abirama said then he and apparently everyone else standing in the hall entered the apartment briefly then came out. "Damn! How the fuck did that happen!?"

Ichigo saw several people disperse in front of his apartment when suddenly a plaid pants covered ass leaned against his window. He recognized those pants – they were the same ones Hitsugaya had one when they first met but the white-haired teen left, probably, so perhaps they belonged to someone else who attended Hōgyoku High School? No matter, Ichigo never refused looking at an ass so graciously placed before him and he wasn't about to start now so he stared eying its shifting along with its owner's legs. A pair of legs were coming closer to the window and another ass rested itself on his window. Two for the price of one. Damn, Ichigo was more of a pervert than he would ever care to admit. His father had more of an influence on him than he realized. "Its not even seven, should we be bothering Zaraki-san so early? Last time I knocked on his door before eight he pointed a sword at my throat. I mean, is that even legal?"

"Hell yeah, its legit and everything. Even if it wasn't he's the fucking owner so what could you do about it? Now I don't wanna get a sword in my gut so I'll take care of it after school, get Gilga's ass over here. I need to crash with him until everything is fixed."

"What? I'm not your fucking secretary, get Gilga yourself. I'm heading back to bed although there is no fucking point now so thank you very much Jaegerjaquez."

"Anytime Redder~" Ichigo saw Abirama walking off as a different pair of legs appeared approaching the two pairs on the window. "Sup."

"You tell me." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. He recognized Nelliel's voice easily now that not that many people were around, also he was used to hearing it but that was neither here nor there. "Blowing up apartments and whatnot."

"Don't start with me Odelschwanck. I'm technically homeless and I need that shitdick to let me stay with him."

"Who? If you need help convincing them I'll help. I'm very good at it."

"I'll bet you are, the moron's at the end of the hall in 3-N."

"Aye aye." Nelliel's legs disappeared to the right.

"If for whatever reason he says no, you'll let me crash at your place for a few days right? Damn dude, don't glare! Its only a few days."

"I can't believe you resorted to having pretty girls ask me for favors Jaegerjaquez, that's low." Ichigo saw more plaid legs approaching his window. "How many days?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, you would have done the same thing." One of the asses slid over so the third one could sit on the window. "I'll let you assess the damage later but it shouldn't be more than a week. Beansprout's crashing with Asano in the meantime."

"Shit, you destroyed _his _apartment too? You know you're gonna get one hell of a fee for this right? I'll let you stay for as long as you need, after all that's what friends do and I can't ask you for any favors since I owed you a bunch. You're fucking lucky. I'm heading off first, later." Then the third ass got off the window.

"Later Gilga."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Hey, you didn't say no because you knew he'd say yes did you?"

"No, I don't want you crashing at my apartment."

"Fuck you dude. That's no way to treat a friend in need."

"Speaking of friends... why didn't you just stay with your best friend?"

"Don't you think I would have asked him if he were here? And he took my key so I can't get in. You know, he even said if I damage my apartment don't expect to stay in his."

"He foreshadowed you fucking up your apartment?"

"Sooo..." Nelliel's legs reappeared. "You're staying with him? He seems nice."

"This is a joke, right? I know you're a porn star but ya gotta have better standards than that Superstar."

"S-Shut up!" Nelliel sat on the window moving the other pairs over. "Will you introduce me to him?"

"Uh... you just met? Why didn't you introduce yourself then?"

"It would be in bad taste asshole! We're all concerned about your stupid apartment and whatever to socialize. Shit. Learn to read the mood!"

"Alright, alright. You're lucky I like you so much Duchess—"

"Stop using my AV names!"

"I'll use what I want. I will _properly_ introduce you to Gilga so he can fuck your brains out for free, happy?"

"Yup!" Nelliel's legs, at the left of the window, sprang up. "Thanks Grimm. If your friend kicks you out you can stay with me for a few days. Later guys~"

"Bye bye. Hey, if I can't stay can I at least use your shower?"

"Whatever." The two asses got off the window and started walking toward the left. Once everything was silent, Ichigo slumped down below the window sighing. He couldn't see anything clearly and he was even more confused about what the hell was going on. Because he couldn't see any faces he couldn't match anyone's voices. Oh well, he had to worry about getting to school now.

— — — —

As Ichigo was returning to his apartment his eyes widened, walking down the stairs was a familiar face. "Ichigo?" Before he had time to react, Ichigo got a gym bag to the gut. Yup. It was definitely who he thought it was. "You must be out of practice if a few measly weights leave you winded." The black-haired teen said patting him on the back.

"Tatsuki..." He wheezed. What kind of maniac slung something so damn heavy over their shoulder like it was nothing? Oh right, _this_ maniac! While trying to regain his composure, Ichigo looked up at his childhood friend that he hadn't seen in a good eight years – or almost eight years. She hadn't changed that much but she definitely got taller and Ichigo didn't think it was possible but she seemed a bit more muscular as well. Tatsuki also got curvier but that wasn't a productive area to think about right now. Arisawa Tatsuki was one of Ichigo's best friends growing up and she was the only person who could effortlessly kick his ass. Ichigo had countless pictures of the two of them together making stupid faces with Uryū who would look as miserable as usual and their other friend Chad who Ichigo also hadn't seen in a while.

Ichigo met Tatsuki in karate class when they were four-years-old; she beat him up during their first match then subsequently and consistently beat him every match after that for the next three years. Ichigo had no problem fighting a girl but he kept losing because she didn't fight like a girl – she fought like a machine; a highly precise, _deadly _machine. In the four years they were together taking karate Ichigo never measured up to the slightly younger girl but he could say with each match they had he got closer and closer to defeating her... he could say it though he wasn't entirely sure if it were true or not. After all, Tatsuki turned out to be the only six-year-old that could beat up students twice her age and then some; the fact that she was a girl made the situation far worse.

Halfway through their first year of junior high Tatsuki's family moved away and Ichigo never saw her again until now. He glanced up once again at her signature grin. "Your head looks like a spiky pumpkin from this angle." She tilted her head and Ichigo finally stood rubbing his stomach which was sure to be sore a little later. "Don't tell me _you_ are the new tenant everyone is losing their pants over." It was refreshing to know she was still as frank as ever too.

"Good to see you too." They shared a brief, friendly hug until Tatsuki punched him in the arm. "What the hell did you to that for?"

"I feel like I should punch you in the face! Did you even try to contact me for the last eight years?"

"Of course I did!" Blushing, Ichigo cleared his throat. There was really no reason to tell her how badly he missed her, in fact there wasn't even a reason to think about it. "W-What about you?"

"I tried but after I couldn't get through I just stopped." She huffed, "well I did get that free hit in so I feel a little better." She said with a shrug, "what's up with you? Still training?"

"Not as much as you are apparently. What's with the uniform?" Ichigo looked over the plaid skirt she was wearing and the partially buttoned up shirt. But he managed to keep his eyes on her chest for a second or two before moving them to somewhere else that wouldn't get him punched... again.

"I go to Hōgyoku University, everyone wears uniforms." She sighed, "what about you? Following your parents alum into Karakura?" Ichigo nodded. "You always were a parents wet dream." She shook her head. "I was on my way to the batting cages to get in a few swings _but_ I feel the need to fight seeing you." A hand came to rest on Tatsuki's shoulder and Ichigo's eyes widened. Tatsuki looked up somewhat annoyed at—

"Chad? You live here too?"

"Ichigo? Long time no see." Ichigo grinned. He'd seen Chad around campus last year but their schedules never matched up so there wasn't any way for them to hang out. "Well, I guess it hasn't been that long. Considering you haven't seen Tatsuki-kun in eight years." The black-haired teen folded her arms over her chest. The only person who would know about Chad and Tatsuki would be Uryū and Ichigo had the feeling the bespectacled teen wouldn't really care all that much. He was fond of Chad but he was terrified of Tatsuki... but most rational minded people, Ichigo included, were terrified of Tatsuki's raw power and hair-trigger temper. Chad glanced at Tatsuki rearranging the bag putting it on her other shoulder. "Were you heading to the batting cages?"

"I was but I bumped into a road block." She looked Ichigo over with an unreadable expression. "You look good Kurosaki, if it weren't for your bright ass hair I wouldn't have recognized you. I think I'll head to the batting cages now. Catch you later."

"Yeah..." Ichigo frowned watching her walk down the stairs.

"Ichigo." He glanced at the brunet. "You're not just going to let her go... are you? You were kicking yourself last time she left and you didn't get to say goodbye."

Ichigo had to tear his eyes away from the scene. The sight of Tatsuki leaving had become something of a reoccurring nightmare for him but if she lived around here – or even in this building – she wouldn't be leaving and not coming back. "Must you bring that up now?" He groaned. "She's obviously still pissed, if I try and talk to her I'll end up with something broken. I...I'll give her time to cool down." Said cool down time would also be good for Ichigo to but for a different reason. He wasn't satisfied with one punch and a weak, half-assed hug when the two of them had constant physical interactions over the years.

"Well, in case you're interested. The batting cages are a block down the street from here." Ichigo gaped at him. "Zaraki-san said this place was accessible to almost everything a person might need."

"I just need to lie down. Class was exhausting." Chad patted him on the back before walking down the stairs. With a sigh, Ichigo reached the third floor and froze when he saw the landlord coming out of an apartment.

"Kid, I don't even _want_ to know what you did in there." Ichigo remained immobile as a blue-haired guy came out of the apartment as well scratching the back of his neck. "I can get someone to fix it tomorrow but it still won't be livable for a few days. It all depends on the drying time, I suggest you take out anything valuable you might have." The blue-haired guy nodded. "You can always get a temporary apartment that you will not be destroying or just share a room with someone."

"Gilga's already given me the okay to stay with him." He put both arms behind his head, "how much is the damage?"

"A lot." There was a heavy sigh as a response but Kenpachi continued, "I'll get the estimate." He glanced over at Ichigo. "Good to see you kid, adjusting okay?"

The blue-haired guy's equally blue eyes focused on him. If they were standing outside the apartment next to his this must be the troublesome tenant of 3-J. Ichigo nodded seeing no other option then to head to his apartment. "Allow me to introduce you two. This is Kurosaki Ichigo, he moved in here – what – three days ago? Ichigo, this is Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow." The blue-haired male saluted. Okay, so he didn't seem as bad as everyone said but this was only their first meeting. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was also wearing those damn plaid pants everyone else seemed to be wearing – but it was probably Grimmjow hanging outside of his door this morning but who was he with? Oh right, a bunch of other people Ichigo didn't know.

"Ichi—oh!" Ichigo suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders and he saw Nelliel's beaming face as her chin was rested on his clavicle and her hands on his shoulders. "Hi Zaraki-san!" She chirped. "I got a new movie out for ya~" One of her hands removed its self from Ichigo's shoulder and she produced a DVD case swinging it in her hands. Kenpachi nodded taking it from her. "Boss says its on the house since you house one of her best employees. She said she's stopping by to see you."

"Good. I need to talk to her about something. Take care of yourselves." Nelliel, Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded as Kenpachi walked off.

"How are you Ichigo?" He couldn't help but blush feeling Nelliel's breasts pressed against his back. He was all for friendliness but for him to get an erection in the middle of the hall was not something he wished to experience.

"I'm good." He squeaked cursing himself. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow who was smirking.

"So three days, huh? I haven't been around much so I didn't notice." He nodded to himself. At this point, Nelliel had wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders. "I thought you wanted Gilga?"

"I can want more than one person at once!" She swore lowly, "that didn't come out the way I meant! Dammit, stop leering like that! Hey Ichigo, wanna see a movie with me? I promise everyone is fully clothed and I am not one of the actors." Nelliel looked Grimmjow over with a frown, "you can come too if you want."

"Love to but I gotta work." He closed the door to his apartment twirling the key between his fingers. "Nice meeting ya Ichigo." Then he stared walking until he reached the end of the hall banging on the door.

As he heard Nelliel make some kind of noise he turned to her, "so... about the movie?"

"I'm actually kinda tired but we can see one tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" She cheered releasing him. "I am so looking forward to it." The green-haired woman merrily walked off to her apartment; she blew a kiss at Ichigo before walking inside. Chuckling, Ichigo went in his apartment too.

— — — —

_[Countdown begins]_

_Days until free rent: 184..._

Chocolate eyes snapped open at the incessant chiming of his doorbell. It was Saturday so he didn't have his alarm on. Ichigo looked around spotting the clock that read 1:37pm. At least there weren't any more explosions or doors slamming. Yesterday, his history class was redirected three times within the span of its forty five minute class time; if that wasn't enough everyone had to stay after an extra half hour high school detention style to make sure their daily lesson was learned. To top all that off, Ichigo had to go to five different labs to submit an assignment since the first four labs he visited were either filled up or broken. It wasn't any surprise he was too tired to see a movie with a porn star who not so subtly had a thing for him. But he'd make it up to her, she sounded so damn happy.

With a tired groan, he sluggishly got out of bed and opened the door. "O-Oh! You're not Cifer-san. I'm so so sorry." The brunette twiddled her thumbs. "I— this is awkward; I'm Inoue Orihime." She bowed timidly. "I have a delivery for Cifer-san who I guess no longer lives here?" Ichigo kept hearing about this Cifer person but he had no idea where he was now. The only thing he did know was that he used to live here but moved to another apartment.

"I'll take that Inoue~" The woman gasped as the package in her hands was taken. She blushed as a short black-haired man tip-toed to kiss her on the cheek. "You look good in that uniform by the way. I heard Cifer relocated so I'll make sure this bad boy gets in his pretty little hands."

"Vega-kun." Regaining her composure, Orihime snatched the package back smiling seemingly innocently at him. "I don't know what other delivery companies you or Redder-kun have conned but I won't be tricked so easily." The black-haired man chuckled.

"Damn, that defiant attitude of yours is such a fucking turn on." Orihime's blush deepened as the black-haired man kissed her on the mouth. "Cifer's a lucky fucker; I'll be seeing ya around Ori-hi-me-chan~"

Ichigo and a blushing Orihime watched the man walk off. "S-So..." The brunette turned to him clearing her throat. "I'm guessing you don't know where or rather _who_ Cifer-san is? Well..."

"Inoue." Orihime straightened up slowly turning to her left. Ichigo saw a black-haired guy walk up to the brunette extending his hand. Chuckling, Orihime gave him the package. Instead of stamping it he kissed her on the cheek. Ichigo wasn't too familiar with the brunette's delivery company so perhaps that was acceptable since two people now kissed her on the cheek. Or maybe that was the norm since they seemed so familiar with her? "I thought you should know I'm in apartment 6-L now." Orihime blushed nodding. "Who is this?"

"Huh? Uh, I don't know. I did all the talking."

Realizing both of them were now looking at him, Ichigo pointed to himself then bowed. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"R-Right, I'm Inoue Orihime." She bowed. "Wait... I already introduced myself, didn't I? This is my boyfriend Cifer Ulquiorra-kun. He used to live here but I'm sure someone already told you that." Ulquiorra bowed.

"So... you live next door to Jaegerjaquez?" He shook his head tsking, "My apologies but I wouldn't worry too much you'll be out of there soon enough."

"Are you implying that I can't handle it?"

Ulquiorra blinked – if he was surprised by Ichigo's comment he sure as hell didn't look like it, "are you implying that you _can_?" Orihime looked between the two men frowning. "Let me tell you something, Kurosaki-kun, you can act tough all you want but when it comes to Jaegerjaquez the only sensible resolution is to ignore him. If you try and confront him you'll only get swept in his pace. How long have you been living here?"

"This'll be the fourth day."

"Hmmm and have you met Jaegerjaquez?"

"Yesterday but it was brief."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as Ulquiorra looked him over. "If you think you can handle him by all means but just don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled a card out of thin air giving it to Orihime. "This is my address change form." Orihime fumbled with the card in her hands. "Kurosaki, in case you wise up the sixth and seventh floors have several rooms available. Also, if you're in a bind without an escape throw peanuts in his face."

"B-But Ulquiorra-kun—" Orihime yelped as Ulquiorra dragged her off. "Bye Kurosaki-san! Nice meeting you!" That was quite an unusual couple if Ichigo ever saw one. Poor Orihime seemed a bit too submissive but perhaps there was more to her boyfriend than what was on the surface? Whatever. Who the hell did that guy think he was just assuming Ichigo couldn't handle it? Then again he was the former tenant so he probably knew what he was talking about. Still, Ichigo would prove this was nothing. A year of free rent was riding on this! Ichigo closed the door glancing at the bag of peanuts on the dresser. Ulquiorra was the second person to mention peanuts and Grimmjow in the same sentence – neither he nor Redder seemed all that fond of him but Redder was talking to him yesterday morning. Ichigo shrugged, he'd worry more about this whole thing later.

— — — —

At the obnoxious blaring of his alarm, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes then frowned. He had no idea when he fell asleep but he was a bit surprised that it was his alarm waking him up today. Wait, why would he need an alarm on a Sunday? Ichigo reached for the phone under his pillow and his eyebrows furrowed. "Today's Monday?"

_Days until free rent: 182..._

Ichigo sat up searching through the long list of missed calls from yesterday and Saturday afternoon; most of them, as expected were from his family, and the rest were from his friends. After meeting Ulquiorra and Orihime he didn't remember doing anything else except showering and eating; aside from going to the movies with Nelliel and that was pretty fun. But after he got back he didn't remember doing anything else. Perhaps he fell asleep early... but to sleep through an entire day? He couldn't have been that tired, could he?The last time he did that was his last year of high school during their senior cut day. Nevertheless, he was grateful for the sleep because he had this nagging feeling that he was going to need to be well rested today.

Upon realizing he didn't have any class today, he shut the alarm off with a frustrated sigh but he really didn't need to get any more sleep anytime soon. Yawning, Ichigo stretched climbing out of his tangled futon sheets popping various joints back into place. Since the post office took several days to fix an address with the whole address change forms any letters he would receive would probably be at home. Putting his cellphone on the futon, he ventured to the bathroom to begin his daily hygienic routine. Once he finished, a towel clad Ichigo came out of the bathroom refreshed. Grabbing a water out of the fridge the doorbell rang.

Ichigo went to the door opening it. Yumichika was on the other side blushing furiously attempting to keep his eyes above waist length. "S-So you're okay?" He said clearing his throat. "Your family came yesterday as well as some other neighbors trying to welcome you."

That must have been the reason for all the missed calls. "Sorry, I was asleep."

"For a whole day?" Ichigo nodded rubbing the back of his neck then using the same hand to catch the top of the towel that was sliding down. Yumichika's eyes widened and he gulped loudly. If it was physically possible for someone to spontaneously catch a nosebleed for wayward and perverted thoughts he would have. Instead he felt the confines of his pants becoming too tight for his liking. At least he no longer had to question whether Ichigo's hair color was natural. "Y-Yeah, so I-I just came to check up on you... now that I did I'll be going." Nodding to Ichigo, Yumichika mechanically turned to his left walking away.

Shrugging, Ichigo closed his door. But didn't get the chance to move as someone knocked on his door. "Hey kid, you alright in there?" Recognizing Kenpachi's voice, Ichigo opened the door slightly.

"Is this him?" He looked down at the pink-haired girl beaming at him. "This is the new guy? Hiya. Zaraki Yachiru-chin at your service desu." She bowed.

Ichigo blinked at the small girl smiling before he bowed. "Sorry 'bout that." Kenpachi patted the now pouting girl's head. "Anyway, got a lot of concern over you yesterday; a bunch of tenants thought you moved out, a few even figured you died in your apartment but I'm glad to see you're alright. I stopped by yesterday after way too many requests but you weren't moving so I called a doctor to take a look. Once he confirmed you were still alive I figured you just needed a flop day or something."

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem. By the way, you're a student – like a college student right?" Ichigo nodded slowly. "At Hōgyoku University?"

"Hōgyoku! Hōgyoku!" Yachiru squealed jumping up and down. "Mayurin works there!"

Ichigo didn't even want to know who this 'Mayurin' person was. "A-Actually, I go to Karakura University." Yachiru ceased jumping and stared at him. "Why?"

"Just curious; I was a Hōgyoku student myself. I remember Shihōin saying something about you being a university student but I couldn't remember what school. Anyway, Karakura isn't too far from here just a train ride away – same for Hōgyoku only its in the opposite direction. Now, not that I'm not enjoying the fanservice why are you in a towel?"

Ichigo looked down at Yachiru poking his bare leg. "I just came out of the shower..."

"So, what's your name?" She asked while she still poked him. "Did I tell ya my name is Yachiru?"

"Yeah, I'm Ichigo."

The orange-haired male flinched as pink eyes widened. "Ichi~! Or better yet, Strawberry~" Ichigo's jaw dropped. His junior high nickname was strawberry not only because that's what his name meant but because of his unusual hair color.

"More like an orange berry than strawberry Yachiru." The pink-haired girl tapped her chin briefly before nodding.

"Uh, I thought Hōgyoku was a high school?" No, Tatsuki did say something about Hōgyoku being a university too but truthfully he really wasn't paying attention to what Tatsuki was saying because he was overcome just seeing her.

"Its both. Their university is in conjunction with their senior and junior high school but you can transfer in at anytime. Now, due to your comatose state yesterday your parents contacted me requesting a key. I wasn't around when they came by so I couldn't let them in. Anyway, I figured I should run that by you first before I distribute access into your apartment. I may own the joint but like I said I respect my tenants privacy and shit. So, is it okay to give them a key?"

"Yeah, you can give them a key."

"Singular?" Ichigo nodded. There was no discussion of a key when he visited them but if they came over and was unable to enter then they would obviously want a key. "Right. Actually, I believe I'll let you take care of that." The black-haired man dug into his pocket and pulled out a duplicate key to this apartment putting it in the teen's hand. "Hate to get involved in family squabbles. Come on Yachiru."

"Bye Orangeberry!" Ichigo's right eye twitched yet he waved at the little girl following Kenpachi out of the apartment. Great, he could just feel that nickname sticking.

"That reminds me..." Kenpachi looked over his shoulder at Ichigo standing in the doorway. "How are things? You know, with our terms? I was there when you two met so... anything since? Oh, of course not with you being unresponsive yesterday." He was so going to get chewed out by his parents, particularly his father.

"Ken-chan, what are you talking about over there?"

"Nothing, go downstairs." Sighing heavily, Yachiru reluctantly complied stomping down the middle staircase. Ichigo gulped as Kenpachi returned his attention to him. "If memory serves you've been living here six days if we include when you moved in, right?" Ichigo nodded slowly. "Yeah and your six months started two days ago since that was when you met. Now, I don't wanna push anything but you gotta interact with him more." Ichigo paled slightly. Grimmjow didn't seem that bad but he wasn't going to push his luck here. "You're the first new tenant since Grimmjow arrived. As I said before some people left but no one has even attempted to move in. You know how they have those apartment tours?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, I've had a few but no one wanted to live here after meeting him or hearing about him. He's been here for almost three weeks and that's about when the complaints started." So this guy wasn't even here a full month and he caused so many people to move out? But that, in turn, explained why everyone was so surprised to have someone move in then subsequently wanted to meet/greet this brave (or foolish) individual to move next door. They probably wanted to meet him before he moved out. Ichigo definitely had his work cut out for him. "Whenever you wanna bail just let me know."

"Trust me, Zaraki-san, I'm not going anywhere." The black-haired man smirked nodding.

"I knew I saw something in you kid. Good luck." As Kenpachi left Ichigo closed the front door. It was easy to _say_ he would stay but it was an entirely different thing to do it. Ichigo sighed glancing at the key in his hands. He probably had to give this to his parents but he really didn't want to take another trip on the damn train. Maybe he could mail it to them? No, his mother would throw a fit. Sighing, Ichigo resigned to his fate knowing he _had_ to personally deliver the key. Fuck it all, he really was a parents wet dream.

The doorbell rang and he scowled opening it taken aback seeing his father smiling and waving. "Dad?"

"Why are you only in a towel?" Before he could answer his father pushed him inside closing the door behind him. "You are so lucky your mother isn't here right now!"

"Dad, calm down. I finished showering – that's all." The black-haired man sighed in relief.

"So you haven't had any dates or brought any friends over?" Ichigo shook his head. He wasn't about to mention hanging out with Nelliel since that really a date. "Well what are you waiting for? You're a man living on your own! This is the perfect time to sow your wild oats."

"I don't even know what that means..."

"You know, as I was coming in here I saw Tatsuki-chan." Isshin sighed breathlessly, "she was always a cutie but she's grown into a damn fine looking woman."

"You realize you are married with three children and that she's _at least_ half your age, right?" Isshin waved him off, "do... do you even check other people out? With you and mom being so damn lovey-dovey all the time."

"I have eyes son, I glance at whatever I'm able to but I'm not going to leave your mother for a hot piece of ass."

"Ewww... dad, really?" Ichigo groaned. He did not need to hear those words coming out of his father's mouth, **ever**.

"What? I'm sure your mother deals with attractive people all the time. She even tells me." Ichigo frowned. His mother was stupidly oblivious when it came to other people's advances. "Back to you, you haven't had a single tussle in the sheets in six days?"

"Okay, unlike you I don't need to have sex daily." Isshin shook his head. As much as Ichigo did not want to know this – as any child – but his parents had an insane sex life. Ichigo mentally shuddered violently. That... he didn't even want to go there.

"You're a Kurosaki, aren't you? Your sex drive was built in!" Ichigo grimaced. "Make all the faces you want." Isshin sighed as Ichigo's grimace deepened. "You mean to tell me there wasn't a single individual you found attractive moving in here?"

"I never said that!" Ichigo snapped. "You're exhausting. I've seen several attractive people but I'm not just gonna proposition them!"

"Well why not?" Ichigo facepalmed. "Fine. Don't tell me." He handed several letters to his son, "your mail." Ichigo wordlessly handed the key over to him. "I'll keep this, no reason to have your mother wandering over..." He looked Ichigo over, "especially if you walk around in only a towel." Groaning, Ichigo walked over to his drawer pulling out a pair of boxers then slipped them on under his towel. "You don't have anything I haven't already seen being a doctor and your father." Ichigo glared at his old man as he was putting pants on. "Besides, you used to do this at home I see no reason to change it. You have a great body too why bother hiding it."

Ichigo eyed his father suspiciously, "did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"No. Your sisters and mother are doing... _things _and I have no idea where I would fit in. I feel so left out! I'm the odd man out now with you living on your own..." Ichigo sighed as his father teared up. "Sorry. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad!"

"Uh... neither? Considering I'm not that far and you have a key."

"But I'm not just gonna show up whenever the hell I feel like. You could be doing anything or anyone." Ichigo blushed, "and I'm sure as hell not going to let your mother catch you in a predicament like that. I mean, _I _don't want to catch you in bed... or on the floor with someone." Ichigo's blush deepened. You get caught thrusting into a girl on your bedroom floor and suddenly you're scarred for life! It wasn't Ichigo's fault his father was nosy and enjoyed bursting into his room! Imagine getting caught having sex _and_ getting caught masturbating by the same person on two separate occasions. And the old man had the nerve not to be embarrassed by either occurrence!

"But I—"

"Shhh! Your mother might hear you!"

"How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know Ichigo." As an added safety precaution, Isshin checked his phone then sighed in relief when he saw no new messages. "I think your mother has a tracking device on me or something." He said offhandedly putting the phone away.

"Or maybe she's a mind reader?" Ichigo scoffed. He sighed as his father frowned slightly. "Are you— _I was joking!_" Ichigo sighed though his father had every right to be afraid of his wife; Ichigo was a little afraid of his mother at times. As sweet as she was she could be just as deadly. "Mom's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Are you out of your mind?! You were there when she snapped at me! Just the thought alone would make her blood boil." Isshin sighed then checked his phone again. "Think about it this way Ichigo... your mother is a bit old fashioned, you've never brought anyone home excluding that lovely lady you introduced me to a few years ago." Ichigo slumped his shoulders, "so... the way she sees it if you're not in a relationship you're not having sex. Plain and simple."

"That's not a bit old fashioned that's _way_ old fashioned. Didn't you date or have sex with other people before mom?"

"Of course I did..." Isshin cleared his throat. "I'm not on trial here! I mean, I did but that's not important. Your mother and I didn't meet until we were in our early twenties so before then I did have sort of a ...how should I put this? An exploratory phase? Of course I was never in a relationship outside of fuck buddy status. Anyway, from what Masaki's parents told me it was quite the opposite of me – they said she was in several relationships and brought a bunch of other boyfriends home. I actually didn't think we were dating but just hanging out..." Ichigo stared at his father incredulously. "What?"

"Dad, are you trying to tell me that you only agreed to date mom to sleep with her?"

"W-What? Did I say that? N-No, your mom is the one who..." As Ichigo's eyes narrowed Isshin sighed. "Alright fine I did! So what? I never claimed to be perfect. Somehow your mother knew this already which was why we didn't have sex until we got married which she also asked..."

"Mom proposed to you? I thought you said she was old fashioned?"

"She is. But she realized I was never going to ask so she took the initiative. Truthfully, I didn't really want to 'settle down' in my mid twenties but at the same time I didn't want to – as cheesy as it sounds – lose your mother so I just agreed. I don't regret it or anything. What was the point of this conversation?"

Ichigo sighed, "the point was mom was or is expecting me and the twins to follow in her footsteps and remain abstinent until marriage rather than follow in your footsteps and sleep around." Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "did she know you were so promiscuous growing up?"

Isshin shook his head. "No and she _won__'__t_ know, understand?"

"I got it but you just said she knew you wanted to sleep with her."

"She did but ...while she knew she wasn't my first she didn't know I had so much experience in that particular field –but I don't really want to delve further into this subject of unwittingly deceiving my wife."

"Are you kidding me? Don't leave me hanging this is really interesting. So... did you and mom ever break up?" Sighing heavily Isshin nodded. "How many times?" The black-haired man held up one finger. "In twenty three years, give or take, you only broke up once? I guess that's good – why? I bet it was your fault, wasn't it?"

"Lets talk about something else, shall we? Or better yet, I'll get you a belated housewarming gift!" Isshin nodded desperate to take the attention off himself as he quickly checked the phone again.

"Alright fine, since you're obviously desperate to not go home."


End file.
